C'est pas de la tarte !
by Mam'zelle Emelyne
Summary: Stiles et Jackson ensemble ce n'est vraiment pas de la tarte ! Des OS du début de leur relation, au mariage en passant par l'annonce de leur couple ! Bonne lecture !
1. Whaou!

**Coucou !****J'ai écrits plusieurs OS, qui se suivent sur Jackson et Stiles, avec en arrière du Scott****Derek ! J'en ai cinq déjà finis, j'en posterai un chaque dimanche !****N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !****Le titre fait référence à mon quatrième OS, que j'ai écrit en premier. Niveau rating, je ne suis pas sûre, mais il n'y a pas de lemon. Bonne lecture et bisous !**

Jackson vérifia sa tenue avant de sortir, il se dit qu'il ne le faisait absolument pas parce qu'il allait voir Stiles. S'il avait mit la veste que l'humain trouvait belle, ce n'était pas du tout pour lui plaire. C'est juste qu'un Whitmore est parfait en toutes circonstances, même pour aller à une réunion de meute.

Arrivé dans l'appartement de Derek, il vit Stiles qui, comme à son habitude, bougeait dans tous les sens.

'' Qui peut me raccompagner chez moi après ? Parce que ma voiture m'a lâché et maintenant mon faux frère a décidé de m'abandonner aussi pour faire je ne sais quoi de loup avec Derek. Sérieux ca ne se fait pas ! Scooootttt ! ''

'' Je suis désolé Stiles, culpabilisa l'alpha, je peux te ramener puis revenir sinon. ''

'' Non, t'inquiète frero ! Un louveteau voudra bien me servir de chauffeur ! ''

Mais malheureusement, ils semblaient qu'aucun ne le pouvaient. Soit ils allaient faire du shopping de l'autre côté de la ville soit ils avaient un rendez vous. Il se tourna vers son dernier choix.

'' Jackson ! Je sauve assez souvent ton sexy cul poilu, je veux dire, je ne le trouve pas sexy mais les autres si, j'ai entendu des gens le dire… Bref, donc tu peux juste faire ça pour moi ! De toute façon tu es obligé ou je te harcèle, et tu sais que j'en suis capable ! ''

'' Ok, marmonna le loup qui était intérieurement heureux, si ça peut te faire taire. ''

Il ignora royalement les regards de sa meute, et tenta de ne pas montrer que ca lui faisait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec le jeune homme. Cela faisait déjà un moment que l'humain l'attirait énormément, il avait finis par trouver charmant sa manière de gesticuler et de parler à tout bout de champ.

Lorsque la réunion se termina, après avoir dit au revoir ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans la voiture. Le loup eut un problème qui n'avait pas effleurer son esprit auparavant. Être enfermé dans un petit espace avec Stiles, lui faisait directement monter son odeur à son nez, il ouvrit la fenêtre mais il n'arrivait pas à sentir autre chose que le jeune homme à ses côtés.

'' C'est bon, s'énerva celui ci, je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas trop mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'ignorer, de me regarder comme ça ou de serrer ton volant comme si tu allais me frapper ! ''

Le loup se gara sur le bord de la route et sortit comme un diable de sa boite. Il fut rejoint à l'extérieur par l'humain, qui posa une main sur son bras.

'' Il s'est passé quelque choses, s'inquiéta le meilleur ami de Scott, d'habitude tu ne réagis pas comme ca. Tu.. ''

Il s'arrêta lorsque Jackson vint se planter en face de lui, juste séparé par quelques infimes centimètres.

'' Tu es chiant Stiles !, grogna le loup, Sérieusement, tu le fais exprès ? ''

'' Mais ça ne vas pas, râla son vis à vis, tu te prends pour qui ? ''

'' Tu viens, tu me réconfortes avec le Kanima, tu es toujours là, tu… et là… ton odeur était partout dans ma voiture puis tu poses ta main sur moi et tu t'inquiète alors que je m'énerve ! ''

'' Je ne comprends rien, avoua Stiles, tu m'engueule car je veux prendre soin de toi ?! ''

'' Oui ! ''

'' Mais tu es trop fier ! Je prends soin des louveteaux et ca ne les dérange pas, même Derek s'y est fait ! ''

'' Justement, grogna le loup, tu me fais avoir des drôles d'idées ! Des trucs complètement stupides ! ''

'' Je suis largué, tu veux ou pas que je me soucies de toi ? ''

'' Tu es intelligent et tu ne comprends pas ! Tout le monde s'en est aperçu ! J'aime que tu me regardes ! J'aime trop justement ! Je veux toujours avoir ton regard sur moi, et que tu veille sur moi.. Quand tu fais ça ca me rends tellement fier et heureux… mais après tu vas câliner les autres, et ca me donne tellement envie de les tuer et de te garder chez moi ! ''

'' Whou, répondit surpris le jeune homme, on a échangé de débit de parole ?! ''

'' Tu te moques de moi ? ''

'' Non ! C'est juste que Whaou !, s'exclama t-il, Tu es en train de me dire que tu m'aimes plus que bien ? ''

'' Tu es mon Compagnon, avoua le loup en continuant à grogner, donc oui. ''

'' Ton Compagnon ? Double whaou ! Jackson… Tu n'as pas besoin d'être jaloux ! Je les considères comme des frères et soeurs sur lesquels je dois veiller, pas toi. Toi, tu me rends fous depuis la maternelle ! ''

'' Mais Lydia ? ''

'' Quand j'étais petit, j'ai entendu mon père parler d'une affaire où un gars avait été battu car il aimait un autre homme, donc je me suis dit '' si j'avoue que je veux que Jackson soit mon amoureux, mes parents vont m'abandonner, mais si j'aime une fille… ''

'' Donc, murmura soudainement peu certain son Compagnon, tu m'aimes ? ''

'' Whaou, ouais encore wahou ! Qui aurait pu croire que je pourrais te rendre comme ça ! Bien sûre ! Je t'aime ! ''

La fin de son mot fut avalé par le baiser que lui donna l'ancien Kanima.

'' Mmm, murmura heureux son humain, donc tu es mon petit copain ? ''

'' Non tu es mon Compagnon, tu es à moi. ''

'' Moi aussi je t'aime, sourit tendrement Stiles , Homme des Crocs Magnons ! ''


	2. Tendres vestiaires

**Coucou !**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos follow, aimes et reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !**

Guest : Merci !! J'espère que la suite va te plaire également !

**Joyeuses Pâques ! Bonne lecture et bisous !**

'' Pas besoin de m'attendre Danny, expliqua Jackson, j'ai rendez vous juste après. ''

'' Ok, amuses toi bien ! Mais je ne sais pas si je dois vous laisser seuls avec Stiles… ''

'' T'inquiète, je ne vais pas le massacrer, il continua en plaisantant, mais je ne peux pas te promettre de ne pas lui sauter dessus ! ''

Danny lança un regard de biais à l'humain qui été devenu rouge, mais abandonna l'idée de comprendre. Après tout Stiles étant ... Stiles, son comportement est indescriptible ! Il sortit prêt à rejoindre son petit copain, mais alors qu'il allait rentrer dans la voiture, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son téléphone. Il couru, afin de pouvoir au plus vite profiter d'Ethan. Il s'arrêta surpris, la porte grande ouverte, et s'exclama :

'' Mais ?! ''

Cela arrêta les deux jeunes hommes qui se cherchaient clairement les amygdales. Le couple le regarda les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

'' Danny, quoi ?, grommela le loup, tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? ''

'' Heu.. Je...balbutie son Compagnon, Jackson et moi sommes ensemble. Ca ne te poses pas de problème, puisque tu es avec Ethan ! ''

'' Je suis plutôt surpris parce que d'habitude vous vous grognez dessus et vous insultez ! ''

'' C'est l'amour vache. Mais d'ailleurs d'où vient cette phrase ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous croyez que les vaches…, il s'arrêta sous le regard insistant de son copain, ok j'ai compris Jacks, tu n'es pas intéressé par ça ? ''

'' Bon, félicitations les gars, je vais rejoindre mon homme. Evitez de vous embrasser dans des lieux publics si vous ne voulez pas qu'on apprenne pour vous deux. ''

'' Il était censé n'avoir plus personne, ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es un voyeur !, se moqua Stiles, Allez vas passer une bonne soirée ! ''

A peine sortie des vestiaires, Danny entendit son meilleur ami demander :

'' Où nous en étions nous ? ''

'' Mmm, je ne sais plus…répondit l'hyperactif, tu m'invitais pour m'offrir des curlies fries ?! ''

'' Tu les auras si tu m'embrasses. ''

Danny partit vite de là, ne voulant pas en voir plus, mais très heureux pour leur flagrant bonheur.


	3. Est ce que c'est gay ?

**Coucou ! Merci beaucoup, sérieusement merci !!**

**Au depart, Scott devait juste sentir que Stiles avait la meme odeur que Jackson, mais au final, ils en ont décidé autrement ! Stiles fait référence à '' Est ce que c'est gay ? '' de Macfly et Carlito, c'est de là que vient le titre du chapitre !**

**Je pense que j'ecrirai un petit truc pour faire office de suite pour Scott et son Loup !**

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**

Scott entra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami par la fenêtre, une mauvais habitude que lui avait transmis Derek.

'' Stiiiiiles !, cria le loup, si une personne te console, te prends dans ses bras alors qu'elle est pas tactile c'est juste de l'amitié ?

'' Regarder un ami sous la douche avec du desir, est ce que c'est gay ?, chantonne l'humain, Non, il a juste un bon shampoing ! ''

'' Mais… Stiles ?! ''

'' Désolé, bro. Tu ne connais pas '' est ce que c'est gay'' de Macfly et Carlito ? ''

'' Heu… Non.. ''

'' Dans la chanson, ils disent '' est ce que X truc, c'est gay, ils répondent que non et au final à la fin ils se rendent compte qu'en fait.. Si ! Je pense que c'est comme toi, parce que franchement quand tu regardes Derek torse nu, tu te dis '' c'est juste que je veux être aussi musclé '', quand tu es triste avec lui, tu compatis juste, même si c' est vrai que tu compatis beaucoup, et quand tu as envie de tuer quelqu'un qui s'approche trop de lui, tu penses '' je me soucis juste que ce soit pas une folle'' et quand… ''

'' Whaou Stiles, le coupe Scott, fais des phrases, comment tu fais pour respirer ? Non ne réponds pas. Mais… tu sais que c'est Derek qui me rend bizarre ?! ''

'' Bro, j'ai des yeux ! Tu le dévores du regard, tu tues mentalement ceux qui le regardent trop, il est très clair que tu l'aime complètement ! Lui aussi, mais genre vous êtes des gars pas doués en amour. Mais le coach professionnel que je suis va vous aider ! J'ai réussis à faire dire '' je t'aime'' à J.. Je.. Oups ?! ''

L'humain rougit en se rendent compte qu'il venait d'avouer plus ou moins sortir avec un J.

'' Stiles calmes toi, je sais que tu es avec Jackson, vous sentez complètement l'autre ! Je n'en ai pas parlé, car j'attendais que tu te sentes prêt. ''

'' Mec je t'aime ! Bon, bin, je suis en couple, il faut que tu le sois aussi ! Donc, tu vas voir Le Grand Méchant Loup, en te déguisant en Petit Chaperon Rouge, et tu l'embrasses ! ''

Stiles regarda surpris son meilleur ami qui semblait désespéré, puis se retourna et compris. En effet, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Derek regardait passionnément son alpha.

'' Je présumes que le '' Grand Méchant Loup'' c'est moi. ''

'' Heu.. Je… C'est juste Stiles.. Tu sais ! Il dit des trucs mais… ''

Il fut coupé par son bêta.

'' Donc tu n'as pas envie de faire ça ? ''

'' Heu.. Non ?! ''

'' Ca ne me dérangerait pas. ''

L'ancien alpha repartit par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire en coin.

'' Quoi ?! ''

Stiles sourit puis s'exclama en souriant

'' Mec, va mettre une veste rouge puis va lui faire un remake du petit chaperon rouge ! Il est clairement partant ! Je suis un coach si doué.. ''

Il rit en voyant son meilleur ami sortir aussi par la fenêtre et appela son petit copain pour qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie.


	4. C'est pas de la tarte !

Coucou !

Au depart, j'avais juste l'idee de ce chapitre, puis j'au eu envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait avant et après ! C'est de là que vient le titre de la fic !

Encore merci mile fois ! Logiquement, j'ai répondu aux reviews, mais comme ca bug, désolé si ce n'est pas le cas ! Je vous aime !

Bonne lecture et bisous !

Jackson avança vers la maison Stilinski, heureux même si de l'extérieur il semblait impassible. Grâce à ses sens de loups, il sentit l'odeur appétissante de Stiles et celle de Lydia, et entendit clairement l'hyperactive parler.

'' Mmm, susurra celui ci, tu es si chaude et si bonne ! Hooo je vois ton coeur battre ! Je t'aime ! ''

Malgré les propos quelque peu incohérents de son camarade, Jackson compris tout de suite qu'il se déclarait à la banshee. Alors, jaloux et en colère, il ouvrit la porte en grand, la cassant un peu au passage. Puis, face aux aux yeux surpris de ses amis, il grogna.

'' Mien ! ''

'' Je le savais, s'exclama la jeune fille, vous êtes ensemble ! Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais une crise de jalousie ! ''

'' Jack's, même si je te trouve affreusement sexy comme ça, ca ne vas pas de casser ma porte ! Ni de grogner, puis Lidia n'était pas au courant pour nous deux, même si elle l'a deviné. D'ailleurs comment tu as su ?.. ''

'' Tu as dit qu'elle est ''bonne et chaude'', le coupa le loup, on est ensemble ! Tu n'avais pas à me tromper, tu as de la chance de m'avoir et tu vas voir ailleurs ?! ''

Stiles et Lydia éclatèrent de rire alors que Jackson grogna.

'' Tu es si adorable tout jaloux !, ria l'humain, Moi aussi je t'aime mon Loup ! Non mais je parlais à la tarte, elle est si bonne, si chaude ! Puis, on dirait qu'elle a un coeur, puisqu'elle bouge ! Et je l'aime, même si je l'aime moins que des Curlies fries, et encore moins que toi, mais plus que les pâtes , mais… ''

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Jackson avait pris d'assaut sa bouche. Afin de l'empêcher de continuer son monologue des heures, et très heureux que sa peur soit infondé !

Le bruit d'un flash les arrêta, et le loup fusilla du regard son amie.

'' Comment vous avez finit par aller ensemble tout les deux ?, demanda la jeune fille, Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? ''

'' Heu.. Je ne sais pas comment on a fait pour en arriver là exactement, mais à un moment on se disputé et puis boum ! Déclaration, bisous et.. ''

'' Stiles, fais des phrases, marmonna son Compagnon dans son cou, tu ne vas plus avoir d'air.. ''

'' T'inquiète Jacks, j'ai l'habitude depuis que je suis petit, et quand on s'embrasse tu es plutôt content que je sache le garder longtemps ! Et si je fais un malaise à cause du manque d'air, tu me feras un bouche à bouche ! ''

'' Cretin, l'insulta affectueusement son comparse, Scott, et Danny sont au courant. Stiles l'a plus ou moins avoué à Scott qui avait senti notre odeur et Danny nous a surpris dans les vestiaires quand nous nous embrassions. ''

'' Je suis heureuse d'être la troisième au courant ! Je vais garder votre secret, mais pourquoi est ce que vous ne l'avouez pas ? ''

'' On avait pensé à le faire à la prochaine soirée meute. Bon, maintenant je peux manger ma tarte ?! ''

'' Oui Dean. Rit Jackson. Tu partage avec ton Castiel ? ''

'' Avec tes références à Supernaturel, bien sûre que je peux te passer un morceau ! Assis toi, que je me pose sur toi, tu es une chaise confortable et.. ''

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que son Compagnon le fit tomber sur ses genoux et l'embrassa.

'' Tu aimes me couper la parole ?! ''

Le loup réembrassa son humain en grommelant dans son oreille :

'' Je t'aime mon Crétin ! ''

Il reçut en retour :

'' Moi aussi, Méchant Loup ! ''


	5. Pizzas annonciatrices

**Coucou**!

**Merci énormément pour vos retours !** **10 follow, 8** **favoris, et 3 reviews ! Quand je recois une notification, je suis heureuse comme une enfant le soir de Noël ! XD**

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**

Lorsque le shérif entra chez lui, il sentit tout de suite que quelque chose d'étrange allait se passer. En effet, dans le salon, reposaient tranquillement trois grandes pizzas remplis de garnitures, ainsi que des sodas.

Il se tourna vers son fils, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens.

'' Hey Papa ! Assieds toi tranquillement, je t'ai acheté une bonne pizza avec les garnitures que tu préfères, puis des sodas et un match et… ''

'' Viens en au fait, fils. ''

'' Bin en fait peut-être que j'aimelesgarconsetsurtoutunloup… ''

'' Stiles, coupa son père, articules, je ne comprends rien.''

'' J'aime les garçons, en fait pas les garçons mais les loups, mais pas vraiment, je suis pas gay, ni hétéro, ni bi, ni loupsexuel, mais plutot genre heu… Jacksonsexuel… ''

'' D'accord. ''

'' Quoi d'accord ?! Tu peux pas juste dire ça, comme ça ! ''

'' Stiles, dit calmement le Sheriff, tu es mon fils et je t'aime. En plus vous n'êtes pas discret ! ''

'' Heu merci ?! Je t'aime aussi, dit il en le serrant contre lui, puis il le regarda surpris et continua, mais de quoi on est pas discret ? Parce que on l'ai ok ? Genre il sent les environs avant qu'on s'embrasse et… ''

'' La voisine l'a vu monter en pleine nuit dans ta chambres plusieurs fois, et on m'a parlé de mon fils et de son petit copain se léchant les amygdales sur une voiture, ou collé serré dans un magasin. ''

'' Ha ouais, peut être que parfois je ne lui laisse pas le temps de vérifier , et dans le magasin nous n'étions pas si collés ! ''

'' Donc on va mettre des règles en place et je vais avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Tu as prévu qu'il vienne ce soir, puisqu'il y a trois pizzas, alors appelle le. ''

'' Heu, ok mais déposes ton armes, Papa. Jack-Jack viens en bas. ''

'' Je garde mon arme. ''

Le Sheriff garda une main sur celle ci, et regarda froidement vers les marches. Jackson y descendit calmement et souria.

'' Bonjour Monsieur. ''

'' Quels sont tes intentions envers mon fils ? ''

'' Papa, cria Stiles, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire ! ''

'' T'inquiète pas, je vais répondre , répondit le loup, Je veux rester avec lui, que dans quelques années nous nous installions ensemble, puis nous pourrions nous marier et adopter, car je sais qu'il veut des enfants. Je l'aime et c'est mon Compagnon. ''

'' Whaou ! , s'exclama son petit copain, Je t'aime mais je ne croyais vraiment pas que tu allais dire ça, tu aurais pu juste dire '' Lui Compagnon à moi'', bon c'est plus le genre de Derek. Mais plutôt '' C'est mon petit ami, je ne vais pas le tuer ou du moins pas tout de suite même si… ''

'' Stiles, le coupa Jackson, je ne vais pas te tuer même si tu es chiant. ''

'' Bien. Vous vous protégez tous les deux. Je veux savoir quand tu vas le voir, et pas de mensonges. Toi, dit il en regardant son gendre dans les yeux, Si tu fais du mal à mon fils… N

N'oublies pas que j'ai des balles à l'aconit, et un chasseur qui peut m'aider à cacher ton corps. Bienvenu dans la famille. Maintenant, pizza et match. ''

'' Heu, répondit surpris le loup, merci monsieur Stilinski. ''

'' John, et tutoies moi, je ne suis pas un vieux croulant. ''

'' D'accord, merci John. ''

Ils allèrent regarder la télévision en mangeant. Stiles n'arrêtent pas de bouger, Jackson le calma en le laissant jouer avec ses mains. Il reçut en retour un grand merci du Sheriff.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, l'humain emmenant son Compagnon jusqu'à sa voiture.

'' Merci, tu as de la chance, mon père t'aime bien ! ''

'' Il m'aime bien, alors qu'il me regardait bizarrement et qu'il nous surveille par la fenêtre ? ''

'' Bien sûr ! Il vérifie au cas ou, mais tu as passé le test ! C'est super ! Il sait que tu es merveilleux et il s'est rendu compte à combien tu es bon pour moi et… ''

Il fut coupé par un tendre baiser plein de tendresse.


	6. Maman

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui, un petit drabble sur la fête des mères ! Bonne fête à toutes les mamans !

Merci à vous et n'hésitez pas à écrire une review !

Bonne journée dominicale !

Stiles se réveilla grâce à l'odeur appétissante d'un petit déjeuner. Il ouvrit les yeux, et sourit face à son petit copain qui portait un plateau rempli de victuailles.

'' Bonjour Petit Chaperon Rouge, le salua le loup, recules, je vais m'asseoir avec toi. ''

'' 'jour, marmonna l'humain, j't'ai dit que j'voulais passer cette journée seul… ''

'' Je sais, mais je ne laisse pas mon Compagnon broyait du noir. Je nous ai préparé une journée spéciale rien qu'à deux. ''

'' mmmm… avec des curlies fries ? ''

'' Oui, plus des films, et des câlins . Ça te va ? ''

Jackson vint se mettre contre son copain, le plateau sur lui.

'' Mais. Je… D'habitude je vais au cimetière… Pour lui offrir des fleurs… ''

'' Je sais, répondit-il doucement, je t'accompagnerai, mais si tu veux je t'attendrai dans la voiture. ''

'' Non. Viens avec moi s'il te plait. Je te la présenterai. Je suis sûre qu'elle t'aurais adoré, elle aurait remarqué que même si tu es chiant, tu es super, en plus tu es sexy. Tu sais, ma mère disait tout ce qu'elle pensait, elle parlait tout le temps..., sa gorge se noua, Elle était merveilleuse…''

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglot contre le torse de son Homme.

'' Elle me manque tellement... J'aimerais qu'elle soit là… Quand je n'allais pas bien, elle le savait sans que je lui dise, elle me prenait dans ses bras… Puis ça aller mieux… Quand elle est partie… Je pleurais tout seul… ''

'' Je suis sûre que d'où elle est, elle est très fière de toi. Tu sais, tu n'es plus tout seul. Tu as ton père, Scott, la meute, et moi. ''

'' Oui, merci d'être là avec moi. Je suis désolé que tu n'ai pas une maman avec qui passer ce jour et juste une mère qui t'utilise comme un trophée… ''

La mère du loup ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de son père. Celui-ci avait décidé de divorcer il y a quelques mois, et depuis, Jackson n'avait plus vu la femme. Ils étaient mieux ainsi.

'' Ce n'est rien, au moins, je t'ai toi, c'est le principal. ''

'' Tu es adorable ! Viens me faire un bisous de réconfort ! ''

Les deux jeunes homme passèrent la matinée dans le lit. En début d'après midi, ils décidèrent d'aller au cimetière. Stiles s'assit par terre, devant la tombe, son compagnon juste derrière lui.

'' Maman, je…, sa voix se brisa, Je t'offre tes fleurs préférées pour la fête des mères. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te faire un câlin, comme avant. Tu disais toujours que pour que ce soit une bonne journée il te fallait un câlin… Je t'en envoie un d'où tu es… J'ai ramené quelqu'un pour une fois. C'est Jackson, c'est mon petit copain, je sais, il est magnifique, absolument pas modeste, et très énervant. Mais il est extraordinaire, je te jure, il est là pour moi, et je l'aime… Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais adoré, même si tu lui aurais certainement expliqué que je suis ton bébé et que personne ne doit me faire du mal… Tu lui dis bonjour Jaks ? ''

Ce dernier alla s'asseoir à côté de son compagnon, qui vient se coller contre lui.

'' Bonjour Madame, je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir créé Stiles. Il est vraiment super et je vous promets de prendre soin de lui. ''

'' Tu vois, Maman, il me supporte alors ça doit être un surhomme… En même temps c'est un loup, donc un… Surloup !? Bref, je suis heureux, même si tu me manques horriblement. Bonne fête et je t'aime tellement ! ''

Ils restèrent encore un moment à terre. Sans voir le fantôme de Claudia Stilinski qui sourit, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle murmura :

'' Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde les enfants. Merci de prendre soin de mon fils. Je t'aime aussi Mieczyslaw ! ''


End file.
